Sonic X meets DBZ
by MagentaCharismatic
Summary: Sonic and his friends battle against the DBZ character in the Winter Olympics. xD Will include alot of characters.
1. Chapter 1

In this story, Sonic and his friends meet the characters of DBZ. Instead of battling Bowser and Eggman, each world is going to go aganist each other in the Winter Olympics games. Shadow and Jet are brothers in the story. xD I hope you enjoy it. First story. ~Like and Comment~ Oh yea, btw Broly is normal in this story.

Setting: Vancouver, Canada

Characters: Sonic characters and Dragon Ball Z Characters.

Chapter 1: Meet the DBZ World

We are sorry to tell you Mario, but we are going to have a set of characters here at the olympics. So, this is goodbye Mario, said one of the coaches. "Ohh, thats ok. Mario understands, Mario said. Mario and friends pack their bags and walk through a portal back to Marioland.

"So, with Mario gone, who are we gonna go against in the Winter Olympics?", said Sonic. "Oh dont worry, we have some very good people to go against yall" said the the coach said. "Uhh okay?" Sonic says unsurely and walks over to Jet and Shadow. Jet is applying guyliner to his eyes and beakbalm to his "lips". Shadow says" Really Jet, guyliner?" Jet: Aye, it enhances my eyes. And also, the beakbalm protects my beak from the cold weather. "Whatever" said Shadow rolling his eyes.

A portal opens and some characters come out. "Alright Sonic Heros, come over and meet the DBZ characters. Goku comes out first. "Wow, look at this place Vegeta! Its soo HUGE! "I would love to, Kakarot, but your big head is in the way" Vegeta pushes him. "Ohh, sorry Vegeta, love you." "Uhh love you too?, Weirdo."..Everyone else comes out the portal...even Broly. Ohh no! Its Broly! Goku transforms to Super Saiyan mode."Whoa!" Shadow eyes widen. "Calm down, Kakarot, I'm not gonna destroy you. I came to take part in the games. I hear there is prizes and whatnot."" Ohh, Goku says, were doing games. Cool! Goku powers down. Sonic swallows. "Were gonna have to go against them?" I think so", said Shadow. Silver in own YouTube on his phone. Shadow smacks the phone out his hand "Pay attention!" "Jerk", Silver said while rubbing his hand and puts the phone away.

"Now, you two worlds are gonna go aganist each other in the wInter Olympics. Each side has there captain, Sonic and Goku". Vegeta rolls his eyes. Bulma snickers. "You will be doing events such as: Ski Jumping, Figure Skating, Snowboarding, etc. Today is your first day, yall will just be getting to know each other. You all will be staying in the Harlem Hotel on the north side of town, where the arena is. Take this time now to talk, chat, eat, whatever..idc" the referee said walking away. Chi chi," Ohh yea..some ref." Bulma laughs.

Goku walks over to Sonic. "Ahaha tiny animal, I see were going aganist each other." Yea won't this be fun?" "Yea, see ya tomorrow hedgehog. Comon Vegeta, let's get some food!" Goku pulls Vegeta to the hotel. ~Everyone heads to the hotel~ "Well Jet, looks like we got a big day ahead of us tomorrow, Shadow sit while getting into his bed. "Yea, lets hope we make it though, those two bigger guys ate all the food today. I hope is some tomorrow, Jet said turning on his nightlight. Shadow laugh, "You need a nightlight Jet?""Shut up!" Jet yelled before turning over to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Skating

Characters:

Team Sonic: Sonic, Knuckles, Jet, Shadow, Tails, Cosmo, Amy, Vector, Silver, Espio, Blaze. (Cream and Cheese extra)

Team Goku: Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, ChiChi, Broly, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Krillen, Future Trunks. (Master Roshi extra)

-It is the next day. Everyone arrives to the arena that afternoon.-

Jet skates around Shadow. "Ahh, feels good to be on skates Shad-AHH!", Jet screams as he crashes into a wall. Shadow shakes his head and skates over to Vegeta."Well, good luck" he said. "Yea, I guess the same to you", Vegeta said. Trunks comes over to Vegeta. "Dad, can I have 20 bucks?" Vegeta looks at him with a shocked look. "For what?" "Food." Trunks said. Bulma giggles when Vegeta sighs and gives him the money.

"Alright everyone, lets get started! Will both teams report to the starting line! yelled the Referee. Goku and Sonic, pick four players from your teams to participate in Short Track 1000m". "Ok, I pick: Myself, Vegeta, Gohan, and hmm..Piccolo" said Goku said with a big smile on his face. "Well, I pick: Myself, Shadow, Jet- "yass!" Jet jumps up. "and...Knuckles." Sonic said. All eight players are at the starting line. Crowd roars of screams and cheers, some for each team. "Kakarot, do you even know how to skate?" Vegeta said. "I don't know Vegeta, I guess we about to find out" Goku says.

Goku and Sonic get into ready position. The Ref shoots the gun in the air, and Sonic and Goky take off at full speed. Goku feels the cool air of the arena on his face and the wind through his hair as he passes Sonic. Hearing the cheering of the crowd, Sonic spinballs pass Goku an tags in Sonic. "What the heck?" Goku says with a surprised look on his faceas he tagged in Vegeta. As Vegeta passed the line first, Gohan did the same. Now its down to Jet and Piccolo. "Let's hope Jet wins this for us. Knuckles said, because if he stops to apply "guyliner" Imma punch him". Shadow laughs. Piccolo skates fast and hard. Jet skates even faster, but as he reaches the finish line, he trips and falls. "Ahh!" Jet screams, but his beak makes it over the line Ref looks closer. "Sonic's team wins by a beak!" Sonic's team jumps up cheering and the crowd roars in excitement. Goku says, " Aw man we lost". Vegeta eye twitches. "Don't worry, we have another event this evening" Broly walking over. "Yea true" Vegeta says going to sit down.

-Later that evening-

"Alright everyone, we are now going to start Figure Skating!" yelled the ref. "Hmph Figure Skating is to close to ballet", uttered Vegeta going to sit on the bench. Bulm rolls her eyes. "I'll do it, said Chichi. Come on Bulma." They both ran to put on their skates. "Ok, how about Amy and Cosmo do Figure Skating?" said Sonic. Cosmo smiles, "No problem Sonic". "Anything for you Sonic", said Amy giggling and blushes. Tails and Jet laugh as Sonic shivers. Espio is sitting in a corner. "Have fun..." he said. Cosmo gives him a thumbs up.

"Sonic team won last time, so they will go first", said the ref before blowing the whistle. Amy was first. She began to skate around, doing tricks and flips. She added some dancing to it, them jumped and did a perfect spin. As she lands perfectly, the crowd cheers. She finishes with a graceful spin at the end and bows. The crowd screams and cheers loudly.

Cosmo began with a gentle bow, then started to skate. She wasnt as used to skates the other. As she skated slowly but surely, she goes for a jump. When she lands, her ankles moves backs some and she falls. "ohhh!" the crowd yells. As she struggles to get up, shes able to skate again. Doing all types of tricks and jumps, she finsihes off with a perfect spin. Clapper and cheering around the arena. "Ok, Amy got 90 pts and Cosmo get 83.5. That calculates up to...173.5 pts!" the judges yelled. -Everyone claps.-

"Ok ChiChi, win this for us." Goku said kissing her. Chichi giggles and goes into the center of the arena. Feeling the cool, relaxing air around her, she began to skate doing all sorts of flips and tricks. She never knew she could move so fast and well. Almost tripping, she catches herself and jumps and lands perfectly. On a continuous trail of different spins and dance based moves, a beauitful spin endes her performance. The crowd on the edge of their seats cheering and screaming. Chichi bows.

Last but not least, Bulma. She gracefully began her routine with jumps and moves similar to traditional ballet. She felt free, like there is nothing there but her and the icy floor. Gradually increasing her speed, she jumped up and did a perfect spin and landed. Her beautiful performance ended with a graceful spin and she bowed. The entire arena is filled with cheers and clapper. "Ok, ChiChi got 95 pts and Bulma get 90 pts, a total of 185 pts! Team Goku wins!

"Yass we won!" the entire team shouted. They all jumped up and high fived each other. -Jet is crying- "Man i cant believe we lost!" said said with his head down. "Im sorry guys", said Cosmo. "Its not ur fault Cosmo", Knuckles said. "Well we comeback next time!", Tails yells as they all head back to the hotel.

-At the hotel- -Goku and Vegeta are eating dinner-

"Ahh, feels good we won Vegeta!, Goku mumbles stuffing a sandwich in his mouth. "Yea, I guess..even though it was ballet that we won" Vegeta uttered slurping up some soda. Goky laughs, "Calm down, it looked fun, but yea, cant wait until the next event. "Yea, we just might win again." said Vegeta who reach for a cinnamon bun.

xD Ok, that all for now. Chap 3 will be up soon! Leave comments below on what you thought of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Im sorry im updating so late. I have been busy with stuff. But yea, here is chapter 3!

Chap 3: Skiing

-At the Harlem Hotel-

Jet is getting out of the shower. "Ahh, you know what guys, I think were gonna do good today. It may be fun too," he said going to get dressed. "Yea true. I am going to get breakfast, you want something?" said Shadow. "Oh yea, bring me back two sardine muffins with cream cheese please," mumbled Jet from a closet. Shadow walks out with a digusted look on his face. He meets up with Future Trunks and Trunks in the elevator. "Ohh, so your how how I'm gonna look in the future?" Trunks said poking Future Trunks. "Yea pretty much kid", he said patting his head. "Yea, but I will probably be better looking then you. Now take me to the arcade, bro." Shadow laughs as Future Trunks frowns.

Arriving on the first floor, Shadow heads over to where breakfast is being served. He grabs two sardine muffins and cream cheese. "Uhm, interesting choice you found there," Vegeta said. "Not for me, for Jet. I guess its a bird thing," Shadow said. Both Shadow and Vegeta laugh. Shadow reaches for some breakfast for him and his friends and Bulma yells for Vegeta. "VEGETA! I want waffles!" she yelled across the room drawing attention. " I am coming!" Vegeta stomps over to the waffle maker. Shadow sighs with a smile.

_-outside of the arena-

"Alight everyone. This is going to be a little different. We are going to do Dream Ski Jumping! Pick four players from each team. Which ever team passes the finish line with the most points at the end of the match wins," said the Ref. "Alright, Espio, Silver, Blaze, and Shadow can do this match," Sonic said high fiving Shadow. Silver is on YouTube. Sonic's eye twitches, and he smacks Silver's phone out his hand. Shadow picks up the phone and puts it in his hairy chest. "Hey! I was watching something!" yelled Silver. "Well, now your doingan event," Sonic said pushing him to the top of the mountain. "Hmph, YouTube addict," mumbled Espio who was putting on his skiis. "Ok, Imma pick: Trunks, Goten, Future Trunks, and Broly," said Goku. "Aww yea!" Trunks and Goten jumped up and high fived.

All eight players are on the top of the mountain. They are all in ready position Toad shoots the gun, and they all take off at full speed down the mountain. all breathing heavily, able to see their icy breath as they exhale. Icy winter chills on their backs, they jumped and started gliding through the sky. "Omg, look Trunks! Points Floating!" yelled goten excitely. "Goten, stay focused! We gotta get the points too win!" Trunks giggled gliding over to collect points. Silver flies though a "speed" power up cubez' and goes full speed through the air. "Alright!" he yelled while collecting points. Espio glides through a "shield power cube" and blocks the attacks by the robot. Blaze gets hit by a robot. "Ouch" she frowns and collects more ponts after passing the robot. Broly is covered by a shield and collecting the points very easy. As he blocks the robots, his makes it to the landing spots. He ended up on the 100 pt spot. The crowd starts cheering as the other players landing on 100 and 50 pt spaces.

"Alright, final scores!" yelled the Ref. "Well, sonic's team had 210 points, said one of the judges. "And DBZ got 230 points! Dbz win!" yelled another judge. Crowd of fans and other teammates roars in screams and cheers. "Yess! We won!" yelled Goku who pick up Vegeta. "Yes Kakarot, now put me down!" Vegeta yelled frowing. "Ohh sorry Vegeta" he said putting him down. Jet is over at a lemonade stand crying. "Its ok Jet, we can come back. Now stop crying, your "guyliner" is running" Shadow said patting his back. Silver walks over. "Can I have my phone back?"

-later on that day-

"it is now time for us to start..Alpine skiing!" yelled the Ref with his megaphone. "Each captain pick one person from your team!". "Geez, that man is loud.." said Vegeta covering his ears. Goku laughs and points to Krillien. "Your up, Krillen!" he said. "Ok, I pick, Tails," Sonic said.

Both players are postioned at the starting line. "Who passes the finish line first with the lowest amount of time wins!" said the Ref. Toad shoots the gun, and Tails and Krillen both speed off down the hill. They are both evenly match at first, easily flowing through the flagged track. Tails misses one by accident, adding 3 secs to his time. Krillen, a little ahead of him, does the same. Tails catches up with Krillen then passes him. "Whoa," said Krillen trying to get his lead back. Zipping through the flagged gates trying not to miss any, Tails reaches the finish line before Krillen. Krillen misses the last flag, but reaches the finish line. "Aw man" said Krillen. " Tails's time 1 min 18 secs, Krillen's, 1 min 21 secs..Tails win!" yelled the Ref. The crowd stands to their feets and applauses the event. "Yea, we won!" yelled Sonic. The entire Sonic team jumps up and cheers along with the crowd. "Ah, dont worry Krillen, you still did pretty good," said Goten. "Eh, it was an ok performance," said Vegeta shrugging. Bulma punches his arm. Krillen laughs as everyone heads back to the hotel.

"You all did so well today, we're treating you to a very nice seafood dinner dow the street at this nice restuarant we saw ealier," said each of the teams coaches. "Oh yes, its seafood, that must mean they have sardines!" yelled Jet getting into the truck. Shadow laughs at Jet sitting down next to him. Everyone else gets on and then all go to the restuarant.

Thats all for this chapter! Imma try to update more frequently xD Please comment and tell me what you thought of it.


	4. Snowboarding

Scores for each team so far.. Sonic's Team: wins: 2 losses: 2

Goku's team: wins:2 losses: 2 really sorry about late update

Chap 4: Snowboarding

~In the Harlem Hotel heated pool~

Its mid morning around 11:45. Goten and Trunks are swimming around in the pool. Both teams are out by the pool relaxing before time to start events. "Cannon ball!" Goku screams as he jumpd off the diving board into the pool. ChiChi said and Bulma frown when water splashes on them. "Oops, sorry," said Goku handing them towels. Cosmo giggles then lays down on one of the pool chairs. "The water is do awesome. I dont even wanna get out" said Goten swimming circles around Trunks. "Yea, yea well to bad. Were going to the arena soon to start the matches," said Vegeta going back to his hotel room. "Aww," both boys sighed walking after Vegeta. "Yea, true. We sll should get changed"said Knuckles. Everyone goes to their rooms.

-Later on that afternoon-

Goku is talking to his son, Gohan. "Let's go Gohan. I think you can do well on this event, Goku said patting Gohan. "Thx dad", said Gohan grabbing his board. Knuckles is stretching then grabs his board. "Let me do this one, Sonic". "Yea, sure Knuckles, do great", Sonic said giving him a thumbs up. Both contestants walk to the starting line of the ramp. "Alright, which one of you is going to go first?" said the Ref. "I guess I will go first," said Knuckles. He grabbed his board and snowboarded down the ramp.

Kuckles snowboarded up the sides of the ramp, performing different flips earning his points. He went around the middle of the ramp, on his way to the next side. His teammates cheering him as he goes. He reaches the other and performs his Knuckles special, a moves of spins and tricks in the air. Snowboarding his way to end, while adding tricks of different kinds as he goes, he reaches the finish line. The crowd screams and applauses his performance. "Score...55 points!" said the judge. "YOU DID GREAT KNUCKLES!" yelled Jet in his ear. "Uhm thx Jet," Knuckles said trying to regain his hearing.

"Well then, I guess it is my turn," said Gohan who jumped on he board and began snowboarding. Going up the ramp he did a backflip into the air and landed in the middle of the ramp. As he snowboarded to the other side, he started doing tricks in the moves. He wasnt a Sonic character, so he didnt have a specialty move, but he was still doing very well. He arrived at the finish line with a pretty good performance. This crowd applauses and his teammates congratuate him. "Not bad, Gohan," said Sonic. "Wow, thanks", said Gohan. "Alright, score has been calculating...Goahn 53 points, Sonic's team wins!

Sonic's entire team cheers and high fives each other. "Well are so gonna clelebrate bruhh!" yelled Jet. "Yea, how about you stop yelling!" Shadow yelled smacking Jet. Jet sniffs," Fine be like that" They laugh. "Aw man I lost," sighed Gohan. "Don't worry about it Gohan, we can come back!" said Goku happily.

-later that evening-

"Let us get started on our final event of the day...Dream Snowboarding! Each team pick for players and lets get started! "Jet, Shadow, Vector, and Cosmo" said Sonic. "Oh yea, I love snowboarding!" yelled Jet. "Dude, you gonna do something about all the yelling," said Cosmo covering her ears. Shadow laughs as Jet makes a face at Cosmo. "Ok, Vegeta, ChiChi, Bulma, and Future Trunks," Goku told the Ref. All eight players are at the top of the mountain at the starting line. "Whichever team passes the finishline with the lowest amount of time wins!" Ref yelled. Toad blows the gun in the air.

All players take off down the slope. Gaining speed, they all easily collect some gem blocks to improve their performance. Future Trunks, in the lead, gets knocked out by robot. "OUCH. MANN", he yells getting up, and surprisingly catches up with the rest of his team. Jet runs into a railing. "Ow dang it!" He gets up and starts grinding on the rails. Shadow laughs and grinds on a railing also. Vector and Cosmo snowboard freely passing the robots blows and gaining shields.

As they all have been snowboarding, the finishline is approaching. Future Trunks and Vegeta have kepted their lead, They just needed ChiChi and Bulma to catch up. Sonic's team nearly passes them, but they speed up and catch up with Future Trunks and Vegeta. The entire passes the finish line. Sonic's team arrived a few secs behind them. "Goku's team...2 mins Sonic's team 2 mins 2 secs, DBZ wins! The crowd roars with cheers and screams, filling the air with applauses. Goku, " great job guys! You all did so well! "Yea, Bulma and ChiChi can snowboard. Who ever knew," Vegeta said grinning. ChiChi and Bulma smacks him. Goku laughs.

-At the Harlem Hotel-

"Wow, that was alot of fun anyways, even though we lost one of the events." Jet said, preparing to take his shower. "Yea, It was really good," Silver said Laying down on YouTube." You didn't even do anything!" said Shadow. "I know, but It still looked fun" he said getting under his covers. "Ugh Silver, your so weird. Cosmo laughs and. goes to her room.

I am sorry about my late updates.. forgive me I will try to do better. But thx for reading and please comment on how it was.! Bye


	5. Hockey

Chapter 5: Hockey

In the Harlem Hotel. Broly is just waking up and sees Goku staring down at him, smiling.

"Ahh!" Broly screamed swinging at Goku. Goku jumps back dodging his attack. "Ah Broly, why did you do that?" "Well, If I wake up to a man smiling at me, what do you want me to do?" Broly said getting out of his bed. "I only was doing it because, you were talking in your sleep, and I was trying to to laugh," snickered Goku. Broly eyes twitches. Vegeta walks in with Future Trunks. "I saw our schedule. We are doing Hockey today," Future Trunks told Goku. "Ohh nice. I bet thats fun, right Vegeta?" Goku said elbowing Vegeta. "Uh I guess," he said pushing Goku away.

In Sonics room. Jet is having some fresh salmon for breakfast. "Yup, there's my bro. Instead of having soem cereal or a muffin, he chooses to eat some fish 9 am in the morning," Shadow said sheaking his head. Amy and Cosmo giggle. "Oh haha, laugh all you want. This is very good AND it's healthy," Jet said gobbling it down. He washed it down with some soda. "Yea yea, just hurry up and get ready Jet," said Sonic walking out the room.

-Inside of the dome. The crowd of fans are taking their seats. Goku and Sonic are selecting players to do the match..Ice Hockey. 4 quarters and 2 halfs. Each quarter is 5 mins long.

"Ok, I pick, Shadow, Silver, Jet and myself," said Sonic. Shadow takes Silver's phone out of his hand. "Hey, I was watching something," Silver said pouting. "Well now your doing a match," Shadow said putting the phone in his hairy chest. "Ok, I pick, Vegeta, Broly, Piccolo, and myself," said Goku putting his equipment. "Oh, and Broly is the goalie," he said.

Goku and Sonic are both in front. The Ref tosses the puck in the air. Both sides are ready to start. Goku is able to take controll of the puck, and slides it over to Vegeta. Vegeta swipes it over to the goal. Surprisingly, Silver, puts his Ipod up, and blocks the shot. He swipes it over to Jet, who starts running towards his goal. He slides it over Shadow, who takes it to the goal. Broly blocks it, and slides the puck over to Piccolo. Piccolo makes the shot from half across the room, earning his team the first point. Silver slides the puck to the middle on the court. Sonic steals the puck from Goku and swipes it over to Shadow. Shadow, unsurely, passes the puck over to Jet, who actually scores a point. The clock stop, ending the first quarter. Each team is able to sit and rest for a little while.

Continuing the game, they began the 2nd quarter. Sonic slides the puck over to Jet, which is stolen by Vegeta. Jet starts to tear up, as Vegeta slides the puck over to Goku. "Cheer up, Jet," Sonic said going after Goku. Jet follows Sonic wiping his tears. Goku aims for the goal, but Silver blocks it, and slides it over to Shadow who scores a point. Leading 2 to 1, The puck is stolen by Piccolo who attempts the score, but misses the goal. The puck hits all the sides of the dome landing in the middle, ending the 2nd quarter.

After a 10 minute break, the 3rd quarter begins. Piccolo runs the puck down the dome, and passes it to Vegeta. Jet and Sonic guarding him, he runs the over way around. Shadow following him, he passes the puck to Goku, who scores for their team. Ref puts the puck in the middle, and Jet takes hold of it. He passes it to Sonic. With Vegeta in of their goal, he passes it to Shadow, Vegeta moves and Shadow scores a point. Clock counting down both teams play, but neither score. the 3rd quarter ends.

In the final quarter, the score is 3 to 2. Goku leads his team, passing the puck to Vegeta, who passes it to Piccolo. Jet attempting to block Piccolo, fails as Piccolo skates pass him. Piccolo passes the puck to Vegeta, and he scores for their team. Jet steals the puck from Goku, and passes it to Shadow. Shadow skates down the dome, clock tinking. He passes it to Sonic, who makes the final goal. Sonic's team wins, 4 to 3.

Crowd cheers and applauses their game. Team captains shake hands and goes over to the rest of their team."Well, we didnt win guys, but it was fun!" goku said. Vegeta groans, getting ready to go back to the hotel. Bulma laughs patting him."Yes! We won baby!" Jet screamed slapping Shadow on his back. "Ouch Jet" Shadow said smacking Jet's beak around.

"Well, I hear we arent doing an even next time. They are taking us shopping through the town." Amy said. "ohh, well that will be fun too," Cosmo said brushing her teeth. "Yea, i can uy more beak balm," jet said getting into his bed.


	6. Shopping

They will be shopping today.

-In the Harlem Hotel-

"So, I hear we're having a free day guys," Goku said coming out the shower. "Yes, they are taking us shopping throughout the town. Thats great! I need to buy stuff anyways," Bulma said grabbing her purse. "As always,: Vegeta said rolling his eyes. Bulma hits him with her purse. Trunks and Goten laugh.

"Ayee, we're going shopping!" Jet said rushing to get ready. He falls trying to get into his winter pants. "Ouch!" Shadow and Knuckles laugh. "Yay, a shopping day. i am going to lovee this," Amy said to Cosmo. "Yea, it might be fun to see what kind of to see what Vancouver has in their stores," Cosmo said. "Ohh, were going shopping today. I was actually looking forward to an event," said Silver walking in the room. All of their mouths drop open, looking at Silver in shocked. "You wanna do an event?" Jet says dropping his sardine muffin."Well yeah, I'm pretty bored. "Ugh, why cant he be ready like any other day, instead of being on YouTube?" Shadow said shaking his head.

The coaches are driving both teams downtown to the village with a bunch of stores. As they turned in, beautiful lights are shining. The sun isnt even comign through yet, so its easily seen. They pulled into a parking lot, and everyone gets out of the van.

"Wow, i mean its not a mall, but it has a bunch of mini stores in their own building," Amy says. "Yes, it is very nice and cozy," said Cosmo buttoning up her sweater." Hey Sonic, take me shopping!" Amy yelled. "Wait wha-" Sonic is cut short by Amy pulling him into a store. Shadow, Knuckles and Jet go into a store that sells snowboards.

"Hey, this one is very nice," Jet says picking up a big green snowboard. "Yeah it is, they have skiis and skates in here to," says Knuckles picking out some skates. "Pretty good sale to, Shadow says. Buy one get one free."Oh yess, Ima get all three! Plus, whatver this is," Jet said picking up a pack of Tidy whities. Shadow and Knuckles laugh at him.

"Amy, i told you..that dress looks fine on you," Sonic says tiredly. "Hmph, I hear sarcasm in your voice," Amy said frowning." Omg, someone help me" Sonic said going to sit on a bench. Bulma pulls Vegeta into the same store as them." I told you woman, I wanted to at least go to the sports shops, not clothes.." he said frowning at her. "Well, we are going to get new clothes for our family, and THEN we are going to go look at snowboards and stuff," Bulma said picking up random items. Vegeta frowns and goes to sit next to Sonic. "Hehe, having fun shopping Vegeta?" Sonic said elbowing him. "Far from it," Vegeta said. Sonic laughs.

Trunks and Goten found a store full of toys to play it. Future Trunks has to watch them. "You two break anything, you buy it," a store clerk says to the boys. Trunks sticks his tounge out as Goten makes weird noises. Future Trunks drags them both away from the clerk."Stop being odd you too," he said."But, she was tryna make us buy it!" "Only if you break it. Look, if I buy each of you a toy, will yall behave?" Trunks said. "Ohh yeah!" they both yelled.

Everyone continued their shopping spree, buying sports equipment, or shopping for a new wardrobe. Even stopping to have a some lunch. We can say, they all had a good time. At the end of the day, everyone returned to the van, and their coaches took them out for a nice dinner. After their lunch, the went back to their hotel .

"Wow Shadow, you couldnt have told your own brother, that he bought a pair of underwear from that store?" Jet says only wearing tidy whities. Shadow laughs. "Sorry bro, was to funny to tell you at the time." Well, either way, these are comfortable as heck," Jet says hopping into bed. "Ugh this is Vancouver, it might be smart to wear some pants over that. "Oh yeah I forgot, " Jet says rushing to throw on sweatpants. Sonic laughs. Shadow shakes his head. "Go to bed Jet,"


End file.
